


You will be safe here under my protection

by ProngsAndPens



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProngsAndPens/pseuds/ProngsAndPens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke saves Lexa, and their people finally unite, beating Pike in the process. Fluff and war. (But seriously, Lexa doesn't die and who needs more than that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will be safe here under my protection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So, I wrote this as a one-shot for Clexa shippers who needed a little chering up after the mess-ups of Rothenberg. I started wrting and only stopped to take a train back home. I knew that i wrote kinda long-one shots but this one surprised me by its length. I hope you will like what you'll read!

Clarke was crying. Time seemed to have slowed down, and she could see it all. The tears in Lexa's eyes when she nearly said goodbye and the one that streamed down her face as they kissed. Her softness. Then a flash forward like a spear through the heart. Gunshots, and then herself, bent over her lover's body, black blood in the corner of a mouth she had been kissing a few minutes earlier.

  
She was supposed to leave, but now that she and Lexa had opened their hearts to each other, it was even more hurtful than before. No matter what, if she left, she knew that her time away would be short. But did she really need to go away?  
And then she was gone. Just like that. Anger started bubbling up in Clarke. She deserved so much more.

Then she started shaking. That was different. Whatever she was seeing started fading to black, and she heard a scream, mixed with sobs.  
It took her time to realise that she was the one making those noises. Then all came back clear to her. What really happened.

__________

She wasn't the one about to leave. Her commander was. And she didn't want anyone else, not Aden nor any other Nightblood. She wanted her. Titus stormed in the room and Clarke didn't give him much time. Lexa made him promise never to try and hurt Clarke again. He stepped away and didn't move again. Clarke glanced at him then went back to Lexa, who was getting weak, but was still conscious enough. Her eyes went back to Clarke, blue eyes begging green ones to hold on to any life left, if only just a single thread.

For her.

For her people, Lexa thought that she should let go. But she wasn't going to. She chose her heart over her head this time, and held on as strong as she could. Clarke was right. Love could be strength.

Warm hands carried her softly close to a fireplace near the bed, laying her down on her back. She was getting dizzy from the blood loss. But at least she was warmer, and that kept her from losing her energy shivering. Blonde hair at the edge of her sight told her that Clarke was close to her ear, kneeling down next to her. "Ste yuj" she whispered. "It will hurt." Lexa grit her teeth. The words made her think of Gustus, and she swore to herself that she would honour him by staying alive this time again. There would be a time when she would see him, and Anya, and even Costia and all the other people she had lost, but it wasn't then. She was going to survive, for them too. She couldn't really see what was happening but she decided to trust Clarke. She locked her eyes on the ceiling.

The blonde girl threw something in the fireplace and moved a little towards Lexa's waist.

Pain came from where the bullet had hit. Lexa could feel Clarke's hands around the wound, applying pressure, and something colder inside. She wanted to get up, push her away, but she couldn't. Then a piece of leather was held near her mouth, and she took in between her teeth. It wasn't over.  
Clarke quickly wrapped her hand in some cloth she had torn from Lexa's shirt and grabbed the piece of metal she had put in the fire. Heat started quickly going through and burning Clarke, but she didn't let go. She applied it carefully on the wound, cauterizing most of it, burning inside and out as to stop the bleeding quickly. Lexa let out a grunt, but pushed through. Clarke discarded the cauterising tool and applied the cloth she had left on the wound. Then she got up and ran to the next room. There was some sort of cabinet there, where she was keeping healing supplies. She was learning grounder medicine so she could use it when the Ark's and Mount Weather's more modern medicine would get scarce. She grabbed something to numb the pain, a coagulant, bandages, and a mix of the grounded red algae the Grounders had used on Jasper after getting a spear through his chest. She ran back to Lexa, who had spat out the leather piece, and was so relieved to see her still alive that she thought she would pass out. She treated the wound, and carefully slid her arm under Lexa, setting some pillows under her so she could sit up a little. She was not looking her best but she was not actively dying anymore, which was much better than anything right then. Clarke looked at Titus, who left the room. She didn't know how Lexa would take care of that matter but she couldn't care less at that moment. Lexa needed to rest, no matter how strong she was.

She went back next to her, noticing the green eyes fighting tiredness to stay fixed on her. Clarke sat down next to the one she loved, crossing her legs, and started talking to her, so Lexa wouldn't have to. She started describing life on the Ark, she told her about her parents, what happened to her father, how she blamed Wells and her short healed friendship on the ground. She told her about Octavia and Jasper and Monty, and Raven, too. She explained how she felt when they first hit the ground, and when she thought her mother was dead. Her reactions to Mount Weather, how she found Anya, how they ran away together and she saved her from drowning, the chase, their fight at the dropship, her getting killed by mistake right before seeing her mother again. What she felt when she pulled the lever in Mount Weather, and when she saw the corpses. What happened with Niylah and Roan, and the rage she had in her when they met again, as well as how she planned things with Roan before her anger subsided. She admitted how scared she got when she thought Roan was about to kill her, and her relief when she won. She told Lexa how much she appreciated her efforts with Jus nou drein jus daun, and her worries at what the next step with Pike would be.

They were interrupted once, by Grounders who had heard gunshots in the streets and ran all the way upstairs. When they saw Lexa, they nearly killed Clarke on sight, but the Commander slightly raised her voice, unwavering, explaining the situation and how Clarke kom Skaikru had saved her life, and they quickly backed down. Clarke asked them to send someone to get her a healer, and if possible even her mother so she could take a better look at the wound. They agreed, apologised, and left them alone. Clarke kept the gun and started talking again. Lexa was fascinated, and when she wasn't looking at the other girl she was looking at the fire. She was already starting to feel better, which was easier when there wasn't an open wound in her chest. When Clarke was done, Lexa reached to her with one hand and wiped her tears. Clarke didn't even notice that she had been crying. Then she helped her up, nearly fully carrying her, and laid her down on the bed. Lexa was impressed at how strong the blonde was. It wasn't obvious when one looked at her. Then Lexa fell asleep, taking a much needed healing rest, while Clarke watched over her like the sky watches over the trees.

It took Lexa the whole night to be able to stand again, and a few days later she was back to health. Being a warrior trained from a very early age, as well as a Nightblood, had its perks sometimes. Clarke nearly never left her side. Healers came in to check her wounds, but Clarke had done a good job, and all they did was give Clarke more supplies so she could keep taking care of Lexa.

The first thing Lexa did was call her people. All of them. She summarised what happened, and praised Clarke for her quick thinking, insisting that Klark kom Skaikru saved the life of the Commander of Blood. This was a very strong argument, and no one in the Grounders felt like opposing Clarke, Fisa Heda, when she asked again that her people, the right ones, were kept safe. Clarke knew that they would most likely not be able to protect Pike, but he didn't really deserve salvation after the slaughter. What she could do, however, was ensure that the rest could. And no matter how much she felt like he wasn't worth the risk, she knew she could save Bellamy. For Octavia. The girl was strong, she might be able to change how he was thinking. Pike was older and the leader when the massacre occurred. Bellamy was a follower. Kwelen.

With the Grounders behind her, listening to her not only because Lexa told them to, but because she saved the life of the Peacemaker, their Commander, Clarke had an easier time getting the right people accepted in Polis. Some had come from Arcadia all the way to Polis, away from Pike. Some other had managed to get prisoners to escape, with the help of, mainly, Octavia, Monty, and Miller, Harper and Monroe. Kane and Abby proved themselves useful, too. The ones who escaped stole a couple cars and made their way to Polis, where they arrived safe. Clarke's new standing among the population ensured that they would be well-treated inside the city. Some others arrived by slower, more secretive means, and some others were even captured by grounder raiders, who tied them up "for safety purposes", but didn't mistreat them, waiting for Clarke to tell them whether they were friendly or not. As time and covert saving operations went on, the less good people were in Arcadia, and the more were now living in Polis.

At first they made camp in an emptier part of the town, setting up tents, but then soon later some of the 100 who had been sent to the ground decided to show trust towards Grounders, and accepted the beds the more open-minded locals were offering.

The constant diminution of people in Arcadia was driving Pike crazy. After a few weeks, most of the population, including the guards, were gone. After a month and a half, all that were left were those loyal to Pike and his ideas. Even Bellamy was out of the camp, though not from his own will. A guard spiked his drink and he passed out, which led to him being tied up and promptly taken to Polis, where Clarke and Octavia had a few words to say to him. Well, mainly Octavia. Clarke just glared at him for some time. At first he tried keeping a brave face, spewing venom at her about how she had betrayed him and everything they stood for, how she was the worst leader anyone could hope for, and so on. Clarke didn't react. She waited until he couldn't think up of anything else to say, then left. Octavia, however, had things to say. And even with the doors closed the shouting was still distinct. Clarke was going up the elevator but she still distinctly heard "yu nou ste skrish" in the distance. The main problem now was Pike and his followers. They still had a dangerous amount of weapons with them, but their numbers were low.

They started the fight before the Grounders did. Taking all the weapons and supplies they had, Pike's army rustled up some grounder renegades and started a siege of Polis. It was a hard undertaking due to the size of the place, but they guarded the principal entrances and patrolled through the woods to kill anyone who got out. No one in the city left, and no one got in.

Behind the walls, people were getting ready. Grounder fighters were training Skaikru, and guards of the Ark were teaching archers how to use a gun. The Arcadians unable or unwilling to fight made themselves useful, too, preparing healing supplies, sharing healing knowledge, learning to farm so the Grounder farmers could fight. As time went on, more Grounder natrona pledged their fight to Pike. They had nothing to lose, not even their lives, and killing some more people was all they cared about. Pike planned to execute them right after the battle was over. Or while they were fighting. He didn't care. He didn't plan that Polis could handle itself in some sort of a self-sufficiency either, even though it might not last long due to the sudden rise in population. A week later, the food was getting scarce, but Polis was ready.

Archers and gunners had managed to push back any attempts of attacks from the distance, and were protected thanks to Skaikru efforts of barricading the walls medieval-style. Fighters and improvised blacksmiths had spent days and nights making all kinds of weapons, and every person willing to fight had one. Some inventive people from the 100 along young Grounders even made some improvised armor out of wire, metal and wood scraps, and leather. It might not stop a hit, but it would definitely slow down a bullet, and had a chance to stop an arrow. It was better than nothing.

Octavia went to Jasper once, and Clarke didn't know what had happened there, but after she was done, Jasper was different. He spent some nights shaking, but didn't get close to alcohol, and started working again. All that was heard is that Octavia's "discussion" with the boy was loud and angry. Shook him out of his apathy. He even apologised to Clarke for the way he behaved.

Clarke was talking with her mother, and next to her Kane was in an animated talk with Indra. Neither of them were the chosen leader of their people, but they were both great warriors, and trained respectively guards and gonakru. Shouts in the crows made Clarke quickly turn around.

It was Lexa.

They spent a lot of time together at first, before so many people arrived and they had to prepare for one of the last steps of the war. Some people within Polis were still hostile towards anyone who wasn't a Grounder, but they were starting to realise who their true enemies were. The burning hatred had turned into a silent, cold anger, and sometimes to indifference. When people started arriving, Wanheda had to be a strong, influential figure. She wore her warrior paint every day, reminding anyone who laid eyes on her who she truly was and how many lives she took. It was also reminiscent of how many lives will be saved in the future thanks to her. She couldn't spend time with Lexa. It had been a while since she last had time to really see her, as busy as the two of them were.

When Lexa had gotten her health back, she started training again. Maybe even more than before. She fought with the Nightbloods nearly every day, and it showed on her body. She was taking her full duty as the commander, and she looked even stronger than she used to, which was alreay a lot.  
Clarke had gone to her after her talk with Bellamy, and that time it was Lexa who had done the talking. She told her about how things were when she was young. Her warrior upbringing, how Anya decided to take her as her second, how she met Costia and all that they had. She told Clarke a few things about her ascension, but not much, and Clarke respected her silence. Lexa described what she felt when she saw Costia's tortured, lifeless body, and Clarke laid a gentle and light hand on her knee when she saw tears in the emerald green eyes. Lexa didn't move away.

There, Lexa stood in full fighting gear. The armorers had put in extra effort in the various protections they had made for her, even managing to add a helmet and forearms protection. It was the only one that they were positive could stop a bullet. After all, the commander would be a target on the battlefield, though Lexa had insisted she'd be there with her people. Clarke took time analysing the sight. The dry muscles she could see under tight clothing, as well as the fighing braid keeping her hair our of her face. She had a stern expression etched in her face, but when she looked at Clarke something shone through the green eyes, which Clarke was the only one to notice.

"Kru" she scanded, earning the silence of the whole gathering in a few seconds. "Disha baga don kom Polis hashta frag oso op! Oso na nou teik emo!" She then translated for the Skaikru "People! These enemies came to Polis to kill us all! We will not let them! Deyon gon oso op! Today we fight!"

Cheers roared from the people of Polis, and the Sky people started chanting "Heda", quickly followed by everyone else. The amount of noise made by the voices as well as weapons hitting the ground, shields, armours, or other weapons were deafening. A shiver ran down Clarke's spine. This was power.

The warriors positioned themselves, and the doors opened. The battle was messy, grounder against grounder, Arcadian against Arcadian, and the opposite as well. More than once, a sky person or a Grounder fell on the ground under a blow, but every time there was an intervention, either from their kin or the other. A Grounder traitor was taken down by a bullet right before stabbing someone in the back. An Arcadian was beheaded by a sword before being able to raise its weapon. Arrows and bullets rained on gun squads as well as tree killers, and some explosions discarded some larger attacks groups quickly, courtesy of Jasper, who had managed to get his hands on flammable components and clay. He had spent the last weeks making various small bombs, and they were efficient.

Whenever someone fell and was not able to rise back gain due to their wounds, a group of people who were close by would try their hardest to push the attackers back and pick the wounded up to carry them to the entrance of the city, where another squad, of non-fighters this time, would get them to the healers. Clarke had stayed there with her mother, and both were getting really busy. There was a whole groups of people there, at the ready, getting busy on every one who came there. The organisation that was there, both on the battlefield and behind, was impressive to say the least.

Still, Clarke worried a bit about Lexa. It was dangerous out there, and she didn't want her to die.

Lexa, on her side, was busy fighting. She had gone with a detachment of warriors to another door, and they were hitting the enemy's numbers hard. They advanced in a half-circle, covered by friendly fire, and fell anyone who got too close. When they got to the centre of the enemies that were still alive, who by then only were Grounders, they broke the formation and started a whole different dance, twirling swords and other weapons, slaying anyone they started chasing. They were alone against many, and nearly all were wounded and knocked out, but in the end there were only seven of them left against Lexa alone.

She had killed them all before the first one hit the ground.

As soon at it was clear to take the wounded in, Lexa went to get the few wounds she had bandaged, and pulled out a couple arrows from her armour. Clarke took care of her, and Lexa quietly whispered to her that there was no reason to worry. She got up and headed back to the battlefield, towards the main door, where the heavy part of the battle was taking place.

They were slowly winning, withstanding losses, but they had the advantage. As the fight raged on, ties between Skaikru and Grounders were forming and/or getting stronger. Then they heard something in the distance. A group of warriors attacked Pike and his men from the right flank and behind. Lexa recognised their leader. Roan. It was Azgeda warriors. The element of surprise gave even more advantage to the Polis population, and soon after they had won.

Roan walked up to Lexa, kneeling before her, and telling her that he was meaning to come pay his respects after hearing that she nearly died, but saw the army near the town and decided to lend a hand. Lexa thanked him, and Clarke, who had come up as soon as she heard that the battle was over, did the same before getting started on healing the wounded. Roan bowed to her, knelt again, then went inside Polis to water their horses and rest with his guard after the trip.  
When Lexa shouted Winnes to the crowd, they roared again, and scanded her name a few times. The evening was going to be a funeral, and then a celebration.  
Some people ran up to Lexa, dragging a tied up figure. It was Pike.

The people didn't give him the treatment murderers get. Enough blood had been spilled. He however was to be executed. Lexa unsheathed her sword, but she didn't kill Pike. Instead, she said one word.

"Indra?"

The woman looked up. She had been called to the side of the commander. When she reached Lexa, she was handed the commander's sword. Lexa was giving her the kill. She was the one who had to witness the murder of her people, and now the leader of Grounder culture was giving her the possibility to get revenge by taking the life of the man who started it. She locked eyes with her commander for a moment, before killing Pike and letting his blood drip along the blade. It didn't bring her people back, but it felt like she was giving them peace.

After it was done, Lexa turned to her people. And asked them is they still wanted to kill all the members of Skaikru. Grounders looked left and right, at their newly found friends, some as close as brothers in arms and in effort can get to. A single Grounder made his way though, first.

"If it weren't for a Sky person, I would be dead." He pointed to a someone in the crowd. "This man named Murphy killed the traitor who would have taken my life. So no, I don't want him to die."

Silence followed that announcement, then another stepped forward.

"The skaifisa - sky healer - saved the life of my wife and son. I owe her their lives. I don't want hers to be taken."

Less silence, now. Some had been growing crops along Grounders, some had fought with them, and no one wanted them to die. They felt paid back enough with Pike's death.

"Then it's settled." Said Lexa. "Jus nou drein jus daun."

The rest of the population echoed that phrase, and after a few minutes where nothing moved Grounders embraced sky people, praising their efforts and being praised back.

Clarke's eyes searched for Lexa's, and she found them fixed on her. A single nod from both of them, along with the ghost of a smile. They understood each other like that, now. Without words.

They celebrated that night. It was a happy moment, where all troubles faded away for some magical instants. There were still things they needed to take care of, but they were stronger now than they had ever been.

Clarke found Lexa in her room, looking down at the pyre for the dead and the festivities below. When she heard her, she turned around and smiled an honest smile. They wrapped their arms around each other, and Lexa whispered a few words in Clarke's ear.

 _Sonraun ste nou hashta kiktrhu nomou._ Life is not only about surviving.

__________

Clarke woke up from that nightmare of Lexa dying, that night. It was rare, but sometimes the idea that she could have lost her haunted her. When she realised that the arms around her were Lexa's, she immediately settled down. What really happened was better, in a way. Lexa was alive, and her and Clarke wouldn't be separated for long, if they ever were. Most sky people were living in Polis, anyway. She looked at the dark-haired girl, the forest silently reaching out to the sky, and Clarke couldn't help but smile. She hugged Lexa hard, and the other girl understood what the blonde had been dreaming about. "Em ste ogud. Yu ste klir. Ai ste hir." She repeated in her ear, and Clarke felt happy.

Lexa was right.

It was alright. She was safe. Lexa was here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Find me at prongsandpens.tumblr.com


End file.
